Lovefool : A VAM SongFic
by Evilenia Renee
Summary: Ville and Bam have a fight, and Ville makes it up to Bam. Includes Slash/Yaoi graphic m/m sex . I do not own Ville, Bam, or the lovely song Lovefool by the Cardigans.


Songfic: Lovefool by The Cardigans

Bam and I had our first real couple fight a few days after I came home from touring. It wasn't anything really bad, I just wanted to go out with the band for a post tour drinking night like always. Bam's only problem with this was that I told him he couldn't go too. It was tradition. Only the band went. No wives, no girlfriends, and in my case, no boyfriends. I called and told him that I wouldn't be back till the next day because I couldn't get home and I would be spending the night with Mige and his wife. He threw a temper tantrum on the phone and I did the worst thing I could do, I think. I hung up on him. The next day at about three in the afternoon I got a ride back home. When I entered the apartment that we shared I didn't see Bam in the living room so I figured he was still asleep. As I approached the bedroom I could hear movement. Then I heard the most random thing I've ever heard. Bam was singing. I cracked the door and witnessed the cutest, and funniest, thing I've ever seen. Bam was dancing around singing the song Lovefool. I watched as his hips swayed as he sang along.

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
you love me no longer, I know  
and maybe there is nothing  
that I can do to make you do  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
that I ought to stick to another man  
a man that surely deserves me  
but I think you do!_

He had his eyes shut completely and was holding a hairbrush singing into it. He raised one arm over his head and moved his body to the beat.

_So I cry, and I pray and I beg_

_Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me_

I could only stand awestruck as he jumped about singing and dancing. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch my darling being so animated, so carefree.

_So I cried, and I begged for you to  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you_

He ran a hand through his hair and started into the next verse. I watched in awe as he began to do a near strip tease to the song. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it over his head. Once it was off he ran a hand down his bare chest as his hips moved in time with the music. It took all of my willpower not to go ravage him as he moved around the room.

_Lately I have desperately pondered,  
spent my nights awake and I wonder  
what I could have done in another way  
to make you stay  
Reason will not reach a solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
as long as you don't go__  
_

_So I cry, I pray and I beg_

_Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me_

He leapt up onto the bed for what must be the grand finale, end of this song. He dropped to his knees on the bed and gyrated his denim-covered hips along to the song and ran his free hand all over up and down his chest and then through his hair. It was so sexy that I wanted to go over, throw him down and fuck him through the mattress. But I waited. 

So I cried, and I begged for you to  
Love me love me  
say that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you

(anything but you)

Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
I know that you need me  
I can't care about anything but you

Bam lay back looking exhausted on the bed. I threw the door fully open and he sat up so fast I thought he would fall off the edge of the bed. He looked terrified and ripped the headphones from his ears.

"Hey baby. I was just…um cleaning?" he tried to make up an excuse.

"Right. So all that dancing and singing, that was cleaning? Well, you didn't do a very good job then did you?" I said as I stalked over to him.

His eyes went wide and he made the cutest face. He was biting his lip, like a child who just got caught sneaking into the cookie jar.

"Ok. Yeah. I was singing. I know I'm a total dork. Just say it." He said, eyes downcast now, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, you're a dork, but baby that's why I love you so much." I said, and lifted his face toward mine. I kissed him gently on the lips first, then on his forehead.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I know that you like spending time with the guys, and I don't know, I guess I just felt left out, and like you didn't want me around." He said, with tears in his beautiful crystalline blue eyes. "You hate me now don't you?"

"No baby, of course not. I understand you being upset about it. I suppose that if the positions were reversed, I'd have felt left out too." I said, now taking a seat next to him on our bed. "Baby, let me make it up to you."

He simply nodded, and I leaned in and let our lips join once again. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled himself onto my lap. My arms snaked about his waist, and I couldn't help running my hands up and down his well toned back. As we kissed I pulled him closer into me, and let one hand come around in between us, and let my fingers trail up and down his chest. When I came to one dusky nipple, I rolled it around in between my fingers, and removed my mouth from his, and attached to his neck. He writhed in my lap, making the sexiest noises I've ever heard. I pushed him backward off of my lap, so that he was lying on the bed. I removed my button down shirt with as much haste as possible, and cursed the person who had invented buttons. I took my rightful place between my Bammie's legs and leaned in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck again and ran his fingertips up and down the back of my neck. I let a hand slide between us to the button and zip on his jeans. I laid my hand over the bulge I found there, and he inhaled sharply. He looked absolutely edible lying there beneath me, hair a mess as always, biting his lip, eyes glazed over in lust. I got his jeans undone, and when I pulled them down, I smiled at the surprise I found, no boxers. There he was, laid out like an angel before me. I drug my nails down his chest, and lowered myself into the V of his legs.

At first I only took the head into my mouth, rolling my tongue around it, lapping up the precum that was leaking out. The sounds he made as I did this were exquisite, little moans and gasps that let me know he loved what I was doing to him. Then, slowly, inch by inch I took him into my mouth. What I couldn't reach with my mouth, I grasped in my hand. I let the other hand trail down further, cupping his balls and rolling them around in my hand, then lower to his most private of places. As I started to suck harder, I slid two fingers into him, and began to prepare him for what would be coming next. He pushed himself down onto my fingers, and I could feel his hands tangling in my hair, pushing my head down. I loved when he fucked my mouth like this. Without warning I pushed another finger into him and kept pushing until I found the little bump inside him that I knew would give him the most pleasure. Once I found it, it only took a few thrusts of my fingers against it to make him release. I pulled out my fingers, but kept my mouth on him, sucking until the last traces of his spunk was gone.

By now I was so hard and needy for him, I couldn't wait any longer. I stood up quickly and shucked off my pants and boxers. He kept his eyes locked on me, even though they were clouded over in post orgasmic bliss at the moment. I got back onto the bed and looked down into my lover's eyes.

"Baby, I want you to ride me." I said, and he only smiled coyly and got to his knees next to me. I laid back and then remembered to grab the bottle of lube we kept in the bedside draw. He snatched it out of my hands and gave me a devilish smile. He poured a bit of it into his hand and slicked up his fingers, and then reached behind himself, all the while with his eyes locked on mine. He knew that I loved watching him lose control. His eyelids fluttered as he stared at me, and he chewed on his bottom lip, all the while watching me. Once he was done getting himself prepared, he poured some more into his hand and wrapped a slick hand around my cock, stroking me slowly. He then straddled me and slowly lowered himself onto me. We gasped in unison at the sensations we were experiencing. He was so tight, so perfect. The look of lust on his face almost made me come right then. Slowly, he began to move. I never rushed him when we were like this. It was something I wish could just last forever. The feeling of the man I love pushing down on me. The way his hands would rake down my chest as he ground his hips down onto mine. He was my angel. My Bammie. And he was perfect. I grasped his hips and ran my hands up and down his thighs.

I shifted my hips to that I got further inside of him, and I knew I found the spot again. He gasped and moaned, and clenched down on me. I was so close now. The look of ecstasy on his face was the most arousing thing I had ever seen. I moved one hand to his cock and began to stroke him in time with our thrusts.

"So close baby, so close." He said, as he rode me even harder now. With a few more thrusts and strokes, we both came with so much force, I almost expected my head to pop. Instead of getting off of me, he simply fell over and lay on my chest. He said that he loved the feeling of me being inside him, that it made him know that he was mine, and that we were connected. I stroked his messy, now sweat dampened hair and kissed his forehead. He nuzzled my chest then looked up at me.

"Willa, I love you. I'm sorry, lets never fight again. I promise I'll try not to be such a bitch when you want to go out with the guys." He said, and gave me his cutest smile.

"I love you too Bammie, and I'll try to talk the guys into breaking that tradition. I know that Mige and Linde would want their girls to come out with them, and I want you to be with me. Always." I said, looking deep into the eyes of the man that I was in love with.

He made a sound of contentment, leaned forward and kissed me. We just smiled at one another for a bit, then he reluctantly slid himself off of me. We both turned on our sides, he loved spooning as did I. I wrapped a protective arm around his waist and pulled him as close as possible. I knew that no one and nothing could ever come between my Bammie and me.


End file.
